If You only Knew
by Washuladora
Summary: Ryoko finds a way to make money. But is it the right way. The masaki family try to help her. But how can you help someone who doesn't want it.
1. The Mall

Author Notes:  
  
This story is between real-life and the whole Tenchi world. So try not to send me reviews saying that my characters are OOC. Also, even though Ryoko is my favorite character she will go through some dark things. But I will no matter what end my story with a good ending. Usually my stories are all about washu and Ryoko. Don't worry it' still about them but it will surround more on Ryoko. Tenchi will also be a big part of it.  
  
If You Only Knew  
  
Chapter 1:The Mall  
  
  
  
By Washuladora  
  
It was a bright and sunny day. The whole Tenchi gang had decided to take a little trip to Tokyo and do some shopping. They walked inside of a store called shirts galore.  
  
"Wow this is a really cute shirt!" said Ryoko.  
  
"Well I could buy it for you if you were to call me mom." Washu said holding a shirt that said 'The smartest person around.'  
  
"Yeah right I'd rather just steal it." Ryoko said walking past her short mother.  
  
"Ryoko, on this trip you have to pay for everything." Said Tenchi.   
  
"But Tenchi I don't have any money? Will you buy it for me? Pleeease!"  
  
"Alright, but you owe me."  
  
"Yes! I promise I'll pay you back some how" Ryoko said giving Tenchi a hug.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure you will." Tenchi trying to catch his breathe.  
  
Ryoko spotted Ayeka.  
  
"Hey Ayeka, guess what, Tenchi's going to buy me this."  
  
Ryoko held the shirt up in front of Ayeka's face. So close that it touched the tip of her nose. Ayeka pushed the shirt out of her face.  
  
"It's only because you can't pay for it yourself. Maybe you should get a job." Ayeka said sarcastically.  
  
"Huh, like you worked for yours. Your money was practically handed to you. So what happens when little old daddy forgets or stops sending you money? I'm not the only person that needs a job."  
  
"Yeah well that won't happen, and even if it did, I could get a job way before you could."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes Way."  
  
"I'm better than you no matter what." Ryoko said pointing at herself.  
  
"You have never worked a day in your life"  
  
"Ladies please not here." Tenchi said getting in between of the angered girls.  
  
"Humph." Ayeka lifting her head and walking away.  
  
"Same to you." Said Ryoko turning around.  
  
"Come on Ryoko we have to pay for that shirt." Said Tenchi pointing to the 'I'm so bad' shirt.  
  
Ryoko grabbed the shirt and got in line behind Washu who had a device in her hand.  
  
"Hey Washu what's that."   
  
"Oh I made this in my years during the science academy. You put your money inside and then when it's time to pay you type in the amount needed and it gives you all the exact change. It's really simple. I only made it because it was hard to keep getting change out fifty's and hundreds. So does that answer your question little Ryoko?" Washu said taking the money from the machine and paying the cashier.  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
They paid for their things and then headed to the jewelry store. Ryoko looked at all the diamond rings. She had hoped that maybe one day Tenchi would give her a ring just like it.  
  
"Hi there."  
  
"Huh, are you talking to me." Ryoko said pointing at herself.  
  
"Yeah, Hi my name is Tony."  
  
The tall and handsome blond headed man reached his hand out.  
  
"Um, Ryoko." She said shaking the strangers hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ryoko. You look like you're in good shape, you work out?" Said Tony looking Ryoko up and down.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that." Ryoko said eyeing the stranger.  
  
"You looking for a job."  
  
"Huh, yeah how did you know?"  
  
"I was only asking. I run this dance club not to far from here. All the guys love it. I'm looking for some new dancers. You interested?"  
  
"A dancer huh, yeah sure. I guess I could check it out. How much does it pay?"  
  
"Well you'll be paid by the hour and usually the costumers give tips which are yours to keep."  
  
"Sounds great when can I start?" Said Ryoko laughing.  
  
"Here's my card. When ever your ready call me up."   
  
The stranger handed the space pirate a card. It read Tony's all night Dance club. Ryoko looked over the card.  
  
"I'll be sure to do that"  
  
Tony walked away waving good-bye.  
  
"Looks like I can get a job before Ayeka." Ryoko thought.  
  
Ryoko spotted Ayeka.  
  
"Hey Ayeka, I just got an job offering."  
  
"Sure, that will be the day."  
  
"I'm telling the truth Ayeka."  
  
"Who in the world would offer you a job?"  
  
"Fine don't believe me, but when you see me with shit loads of money, don't say anything."  
  
"I won't because it's not going to happen." Said Ayeka throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"Um Ayeka, Ryoko we're leaving now." Mihoshi said holding her two shopping bags.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka stopped and looked at each other and then followed the bubble headed Mihoshi back to the others. After a half hour or so they were back at the Masaki household.  
  
Ryoko sat on the beam holding the card in her hand. She didn't know if she was ready for the responsibility to listen and work for someone who she hardly knew. She was used to being her own boss, except when she was with Kagato of course. Ryoko phased off the beam to the Masaki phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, This is Tony's All Night Dance Club."  
  
"Yes umm can I speak to Tony?"  
  
"Ok hold on."  
  
"Hey Tony someone wants you on the phone." Ryoko heard someone say.  
  
"Yes this is Tony."  
  
"Hi Tony this is Ryoko."  
  
"Ah Ryoko, I've been waiting for your call. So you ready to come work huh?"  
  
"I sure am."  
  
"Ok when can you come down?"  
  
"I could be there in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Alright great, I can show you around. I'll be waiting."   
  
"Ok Bye."  
  
Ryoko hung up the phone. She noticed Tenchi walking toward her.  
  
"Who was on the phone Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryoko not wanting Tenchi to know she had a job quite yet.  
  
"I don't know it was someone trying to sell something."  
  
Ryoko said phasing away.  
  
"I didn't hear a phone ring." Tenchi said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
***************************  
  
Ryoko took a bath in the Olsen. When she was done she fazed outside forgetting to tell anyone she was going anywhere, and headed toward Tokyo. She got there rather quickly and spotted Tony standing out side the club smoking a cigarette. She stopped and landed gently on the ground, looking around making sure that no one had saw her. She walked up to the club.  
  
"Hey Tony."  
  
"Hey Ryoko how did you get here so fast."  
  
"My friend drove, he likes to drive fast." Lied Ryoko  
  
"I know a couple myself." Said Tony.  
  
"Come on Ryoko lets get you settled."  
  
When they walked inside Ryoko saw a huge stage with a pole in the center of it. She heard a voice say, "next up Diamond." A black-headed girl came out dressed in bra and panties wearing a cowboy hat. She walked center stage and swung around the pole. Guys jumped up out of their seats and were holding their money out toward her. She slid across the floor while grabbing money and danced back and forth to the music that played. Ryoko thought she looked awfully young.  
  
"Looks kind of fun."  
  
"Glad you see it that way." Said Tony.  
  
"So who is she?" Ryoko said  
  
"Oh that's Tina, her stage name is diamond. She just started a couple of days ago. Looks like she got the hang of things."  
  
"Stage name? What is that?"  
  
"It's a name we like to give the dancers. We're going to have to figure one out for you."  
  
"How about something like star. Since I like to look at them." Said Ryoko sure that was the name for her.  
  
"Yeah I like that, fits you perfectly."  
  
"So you think you can dance tonight."  
  
"Sure if you want me to." Said Ryoko ready to job to work.  
  
"Well alright. I got some paper work for you but we can do that later. For now I'm going to get Diamond to show you around the back and get you into your clothes. You can just sit here in till she comes." Said Tony pointing to a chair.   
  
Ryoko sat down watching the half dressed girls walking passed her. She wasn't sure what to think of the job, but knew she could make a lot of money off of it. Little does she know this job would change her life.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2:The First Dance  
  
Chapter Quote: "Don't walk through the door if you have no idea what's on the other side."  
  
Characters: Tony: He looks like Trunks from DBZ but has blond hair.  
  
Diamond: She looks like Mihoshi except she has jet-black hair.  
  
Please review.  
  
Email: Littlebabyryoko@hotmail.com 


	2. The first Dance

The first Dance

Diamond offered ryoko a drink. Gulping it down so fast, she barely tasted it.

Diamond: Yeah your going to need it.

Ryoko: Why do u say that?

Diamond: It's your first dance. Everyone gets scared there first time. Everyone

Ryoko: No way ill be fine, im just trying to make some money that all

Diamond:Oh i see..well u can change in there. Im going to go back out there, and you can come on after me, they'll call your name. Whats your stage name again?

Ryoko: Star.

Diamond: Well good luck star

Ryoko: Thanks!

Getting undressed, ryoko walked out in a cyan blue bakini top and bottom. Not sure about the heels Diamond had given her. She walked toward the stage, taking a peek threw the dark curtain hiddding the back stage. She could see diamond crawling across the floor taking mens money with her mouth. Guys yelling things like "oh baby" and "oh yeah". Ryoko thought it was quite funny actually entertaining.

Host: Next up Star

Diamond: hey, its your turn girl

Ryoko: oh yeah sorry not used to the name yet

Diamond: work dat pole chick

Ryoko: um ok thanks

Ryoko not sure of what to do. She walked out slowly, watching all the heads turn towards her.

man #1: All right new meat!

man #2: come on baby show us what chu got!

Ryoko grabbed the pole swinging back and forth. Wrapping her legs around it just how she would do tenchi.

okay this is just a tease just to let u know that im back and finishing up my stories...but let me know if u want more i was sure if i shud finish this story..


End file.
